Talk:Facet
Blood elf, high elf, or night elf? Hmm. Skunk, Facet is derisively called a blood elf, but notes that Kayce (in game a blood elf but RPed as half-human/half night elf) looks like he does. Krelle edited a bit from quel'dorei (high elf) to sin'dorei (blood elf). Could you clarify what type of elf Facet is? --Tai Jiang 16:16, 24 April 2007 (UTC) Well, my intent here really is to blur the line, actually. Been doing my homework, and, for one thing High Elves and Blood Elves can be said to be an identical species- which is to say physically they don't differ (much) in appearance. Therefore the distinction between one and the other is primarily a cultural and political one. Basically what happens is that the bulk of the remaining Quel'dorei left after the Second War (and the figures estimate them to be about 10% of their original population) re-dubbed themselves Blood Elves in a sort of defiant gesture that all at once honored the dead and marked a new cultural path for them. This new society of Elves clung to some ideal of strength and new independence. I like to think of this new nation kind of like Germany post-WWI. They were decimated utterly, proud, but also desperate, and in need of something to believe in. Illidan and Kael'thas provide that something. If you watch the vignettes among the NPCs in Silvermoon the picture you get of this new society is that of a very jingoist, pseudo-fascist nation, one where information is tightly controlled, and freedom is government-sanctioned. The act of starting down this path first severs their official link with the Alliance, but also begins to distance them diplomatically and culturally from the rest of the Allied races. Or to put it bluntly, a mutual hatred begins at this point. Not hard to see how the word "Blood Elf" begins to supersede "High Elf" in common parlance on the Allied side while at the same time becoming a derogatory term- particularly for those refugees yet to choose a side. And consider that he's a child yet. Children don't generally choose their political affiliations, and if they're not drawn into them, they effectively remain neutral till they choose for themselves. So, the short answer: it doesn't matter at this point, suffice to say that the choice being "made for him" is causing turmoil in his life at a very young age. What does matter is Facet's own perception of himself, and being told from this perspective, it is more correct that he perceives Kayce as Quel'dorei- since this is how he perceives himself (who wants to perceive themselves as something hated, after all?). The matter of to which side he belongs is neither valid nor relevant to his worldview at this time. --SkunkWerks 21:17, 24 April 2007 (UTC) History Hmm...interesting, I like the story. Although I do have a slight problem with your timeline. You say that when he was two years old, the Scourge came to raze Quel'Thalas. That being said, with time working correctly of course, he would be 7 years old during World of Warcraft (Since the razing of Quel'thalas was 5 years ago). Perhaps you should change the history a little bit? Maybe change the loss of his mother to Trolls instead? Just a suggestion... Re: History Here may be found a bit of a different reckoning of timelines. I've noted that some seem to like to regard WoW as an "eternal present". I've chosen to waive that idea, partly because it's silly, but also because it doesn't really suit my devices. :I hear you. When I first wrote Akindi's story, actually, I'd forgotten that Kalimdor was technically only 5 years old, and had her grow up in Sen'jin. She's been gradually bumped east as I started hanging out with people who took their lore more seriously. I rolled her kids, Akishmi and Ajeera, about a year after I started playing and my group of RP buddies and I just assumed our characters were aging. We had the timeline 30 years in the future at that point and our mains were all old and grey. Ah well! Six years on Thunder Bluff is still enough to make a young troll sick of Tauren, I suspect, even if she wasn't raised there from babyhood. Just don't ask why Akindi was already living in TB when she met Bishmi - yet Ajeera is 17. :Timeline inconsistencies happen. --Krelle 12:01, 29 June 2007 (UTC) :: Just use the Caverns of Time xD! --Naiama 20:14, 29 June 2007 (UTC) Re: History You should have seen how rough it was trying to get his and Kayce's timeline's in synch... :/ But anyway, in a round about way, if you tack on the 3-5 years or so the game's been around, it about makes sense.